


New Summer

by TitanIzzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I don't know, Other, hope its good, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanIzzy/pseuds/TitanIzzy
Summary: Something happens to the Holt family and Katie is put into Shiro's custody.Shiro is the father figure to Keith, Lance, and now Katie.Lance knows Allura and Hunk through Coran who is away on a special mechanics trip. Allura and Hunk have been super best friends since childhood.They all hope to meet in the summer.





	New Summer

Shiro is 25 and fresh out of college. Keith and Lance are 19, fresh into college and close friends of Shiro. The three of them live together in a two-story house.

 

While Shiro works at a tech company in the city, Keith and Lance attend their classes or stay home. Lance started a YouTube channel called " **Gamin Guys** " and it became quite popular. He and Keith would play viral games or classics and maybe even some brand new ones that no one has ever heard of yet.

Because Keith was a night owl, his classes were scheduled at weird times: he had two classes in the morning, one mid-day, and then the rest of his classes were during night hours. Lance had three classes in the morning, an hour off, three classes at noon, an hour break, then four classes in the afternoon. The awful scheduling did create some problems. Lance and Keith had to either record early in the morning, or late at night. 

 

Fans started asking about a vlogging channel. Lance jumped right to it, he started up the channel and fans subscribed as soon as it was announced. 

 

Shiro was very close friends with the Holt family. Matt and Lance were best buds. One day, an ordinary day,  _something_... happened to the holts. Shiro was called and informed about the incident. He was told that Katie would be put into his custody. Katie is Matt's little sister. She is a genius and only 10. Shiro sat Lance and Keith down and told them what they needed to know. He didn't tell them much but at least they understood.

 

"We have two days until Katie arrives. We need to set up a room and do some time management... Let's just make sure Katie will feel at home and safe and loved." Shiro got up and went to his room.

 

"As much as you sound like a dad, let's do it." Lance held up his hands in surrender and pulled out his phone.

 

Keith remembered Katie. He remembers holding her when she was a baby. That was a long time ago.  


End file.
